


Even heaven gets rough

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Uninvited (2009)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Even heaven gets rough

The bruise she's left turns purple; the shape of one hand or several against the perfect pale curve of Anna's ass. "You're in trouble," the bruising says in Rachel's biting tone, "you've misbehaved again." Touching the tenderness and watching herself in the mirror, watching her stone face and bright eyes, Anna can hear the sharp bite of skin against skin, can see the glint in Rachel's eye, the one that says she enjoys this, wants this, _needs_ this (shouldn't). The one that says she'll be back tonight with a kiss full of teeth and a steady hand (shouldn't, but will).


End file.
